Applejack
Description Applejack is a female orange earth pony with a yellow mane and tail, with a Texan touch that appears as one of the main protagonists of MLP:FiM. Applejack is part of the mane 6, representing the Element of Honesty. Her cutie mark are 3 apples, which obviously represents her favorite job and food in the world. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her two siblings, Applebloom and Big Mac, and her grandmother, Granny Smith, collecting apples. Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own, but she stands out more for her honesty, she's the pony you can trust the most! She's in the world of mercenaries to sell her lovely and delicious apple foods, but she didn't count that they prefer strawberries! Abilities Main Rage Costs 100% Rage. :Up to 1024 hammer units away from Applejack, nearby enemies are feared for 5 seconds and nearby sentries are disabled for 8 seconds. Applejack herself receives ÜberCharge for 8 seconds. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous In S2 E5 Social, Applejack appears wearing a green bandanna, however artists have found a better color that would suit Applejack more, so a lot of art with Applejack wearing a red bandanna was drawn. And thus the red bandanna became more popular than the original green one, which lead to the first SFM Applejack model to also feature a red bandanna, which is the reason why her model on the server has it too. During the match, Applejack will say "nah" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. If the Applejack player has a "The Buzz Killer" set equipped on his Engineer loadout, Applejack's "nah" will be affected by the voice change. Also using the command /voice will affect the pitch of her voice. Entering water also affects this. The ÜberCharge was previously showed by Applejack having pure white eyes and a golden hat, this has been changed however and now it's normal ÜberXharge effect with the pure white eyes. Battle Strategies Battling as Applejack Applejack is one of the simplest bosses to play as, since her rage is straightforward and easy to use. She fears nearby enemies and becomes invulnerable for 8 seconds, which allows a wide versatility in usage of her rage. Using her rage depends on the situation, but the most often times it would be used would be either: 1) Chasing down a single player who's extremely skilled/annoying and hard to kill. 2) Near an engineer nest so you can destroy all the buildings/kill players in the general vicinity without dealing with sentry knockback. 3) In the midst of a group of enemies, killing as many players near you as you can. If there are medics nearby, try and pop the rage either before medics pop their uber, or after their uber runs out as their uber negates your fear on themselves and they can flash their uber on the targets you try to hit. Battling against Applejack Applejack is one of the simplest bosses to play against, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down when playing against her. Her rage is very lethal if she decides to target you, scaring you for a whole 5 seconds and unable to use weapons to escape. Your best chance of surviving if she rages next to you is to move erratically and hope she can't hit you within those 5 seconds. If you're outside the range of her rage, try and save teammates by either ubering them as medic, or using knockback to disrupt her aim. This won't do any damage to her, as she's immune for 8 seconds, but it will help keep teammates alive. Make sure you pay attention to how much damage she's taken, and try not to clump up into groups as her rage is most effective while in the center of many mercenaries. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [http://youtu.be/cP0f5rvVkAU PinkiePieSwear - Sunshine and Celery Stalks] [http://youtu.be/hIPOeXQ793Q MLP Fighting is Magic - Applejack Stage Theme] Quotes "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight! A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" - Intro "Why of all the.... This is your sister Applejack - remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?!" - Intro "Nah." - Getting Damaged, Using Voice Command "Here I go!" - Super Jump "'''Yeeehaw!'"'' - Rage Global "That was respectable, but let me show you how it's really done." - Rage Global "Is that a challenge?" - Killing Spree "What in tarnation?" - Backstabbed "Ho, doggies! If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride!" - Last Man Standing "Oh, for pete's sake..." - Defeat Gallery Applejack.png|Applejack's normal appearance. Applejack_Uber.png|ÜberCharged Applejack during her Rage. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Engineer Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses